


5 minutes

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that island, all it took was five minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net, written September 3, 2003

I think the moment I fell in love with you was the exact same one where you started to hate me.

It was at Duelist Kingdom, when I cornered you, made you use my first dueling disk and defeated you easily. So easily.

I can remember the exact moment that I fell, too. The way you looked, the way the air smelled--- you, beautiful in your helpless, and the air, heavy with musk of some exotic flower Pegasus had imported onto his island. I can see the darkness of the surrounding trees, the shine of my Blue Eyes towering over us.

I think it was that moment of superiority when I saw you, on your hands and knees cowering like a dog. I must have some delusions of grandeur, because I loved it so much.

I'm not sure, but it must have been all those times I saw you, defiant and strong and then... you were mine. My weak captive.

And I fell in love with you.

Or maybe it wasn't you, per say, that I loved so much. But your submission.

Whatever it was, it sparked... something.

It was so invigorating seeing you like that. It made my heart expand and I could feel that smug smile tugging at my lips.

It was...

Delicious.

I craved that feeling after seeing that. But the only way I really knew to go about it was to insult you.

... It didn't work, did it?

It only made you hate and resent me more. I should've seen that---

Lately though, I've finally gotten some sense knocked into me... that I should treat you better. It's not like I don't think of you as human--- But it's just easier to treat you like I always did. A habit, of sorts. A rather perverse one, and one I'd rather have not started.

And now... I realize that it's not just the submission any more. I can see your strength, and it isn't just some mask to show how tough you are. Well, no--- there is that strength, which I don't care for. But there is also another kind... it's deeper and I can see the way it's reflected into the people you care about.

I long for that now. To be one of those few that you truly and deeply care for.

Amazing how much those five minutes changed me.

I want to show you---


End file.
